Friends?
by MaskedHatake
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are friends. They are not gay so they don't love each other....Well so they think. Lets heat some things up shall we? Male on Male , Yaoi Rated M for later on.
1. Summery

_The slight moan was all the moment needed. A blue eyed , blonde with a orange jump suite bit his lip , lust quickly coming over him. The dark eyed , raven haired boy , who the moan came from blushed. Naruto was hovering over the Uchiha , with anger of being called a dope the fifth time in a few minuets. Naruto's hand , coming up to punch Sasuke , gently touched his groin , making Sasuke moan and so on. At this point the two boys had all they needed to tell they where gay. Of course , They refused this answer , and thought it was only lust. _

_The blonde , overcome with lust and embarrassment , blushed and quickly stood up. Sasuke also blushed and stood up. _

"_Well , Uh…" Sasuke said , looking at the ground._

"_I guess I will see you tomorrow then…" Naruto said. "You know , for training with Kakashi-sensei and all…"_

"_Yeah..Well good bye..." Sasuke's blush faded and he walked away , leaving Naruto dizzy with emoticon. After a few minuets , which felt like a few hundred years , Naruto sighed , and walked back to his house , to eat some ramen and go to bed. Little that he knows... Someone will be watching him..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

If I owned Naruto , I would be forcing Naruto and Sasuke to make out , then write fan fiction. :3

**Summary**

Naruto and Sasuke are friends. They are not gay so they don't love each other...Well so they think. Lets heat some things up shall we? Male on Male , Yaoi Rated M for later on.

**Warning!**

If you are under aged and not perverted you may not want to read this. If you do read this you cant sue me over the internet. I suggest you have some tissues by for nose bleeding , and uncontrollable watering in the eye area. If you hate homosexuals , Male on male love , or Yaoi please turn back while your innocent eyes are burned. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Author's notes**

As I said , if you are under age you may not want to read this. I'm not saying that you cant read this because heck , I read M rated stories all the time and I'm only thirteen. Although , That might be because I'm a perverted , yaoi , fan girl...

(Oh , and sorry about spider , ghostytama xD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quietly slurping hot , ramen , Naruto Uzamaki sighed. After the episode earlier that day , He couldn't stop thinking of his rival. He came home , sat on the couch thinking , then he cooked up some ramen to cool his nerves. After the last noodle was down , Naruto drank the remaining juice. He laid back in his chair.

Of course Sasuke was handsome. Sasuke was also really cool. Great hair , and the 'bad boy' style was really hot at this time.

"Not saying that I like the bad boy style..." Naruto said to himself. He smiled thinking of Sasuke in a tight tanktop with the words 'Bad boy' on it , and baggy pants , with boots. He shook of the image.

A black figure , covered in shadows stood outside the window. Unknown to Naruto , the figure had watched him the hole time. I know what your thinking 'Poor Naruto. Being stocked an all...' But if it wasn't for this 'unknown' stocker , Naruto wouldn't have a life at all. I mean , you cant live with out a handome stocker!

Naruto sighed and got up. He threw the still hot ramen cup in the trash can , and went up stairs to change. Naruto pulled off his brightly colored , orange shirt. He put on his old black t-shirt with a orange leaf village sign on it. He took off his pants , leaving black , green rimed boxers. It was too late to take a relaxing shower. Oh well. He will take one tomorrow morning.

Naruto stretched , and climbed into bed. The nightly 'What ifs' always came , and tonight was no exception. '_What if I was hokage?_' Nauto asked himself. '_If I was hokage I would be doing paper work..._' He imagined himself. '_I will get there soon..._' He smiled warmly. '_What if I was born in another village and had lots of friends , and I was popular like Sasuke? Well , I wouldn't have a killer monster inside of me , and I wouldn't have to live with all of the guilt. _' Naruto's smile vanished. '_I wouldn't of met Iruka-sensi or Kakahsi-sensi. Or Sasuke , Sakura , hinata , Neji , bushy brows , or Ero-sensi , or that old hag_ _Tsunade_. ' He sighed.

'_What if I was gay?_' Naruto froze and thought about earlier that day. '_I would be loved by no human. I might be loved by some gay , demented moose or something. Haft fox/kid , haft demented moose heh. I'm better off dieing on some dangerous mission. I can see it now... Naruto Uzamaki , Gay , moose humping , idiot. A lovely husband to a gay demented moose. Great father to six ugly stupid , mutant fox/moose/kid things. _'

"That's it. No more then fifteen weeks , nonstop ramen." Naruto yawned and snuggled deeper into the soft bed. Soon after Naruto was fast asleep. The figure hidden in the shade grinned. It then said something under its breath , shrugged and jumped away.

--------------------------

I know it was short... And I'm sorry. I also sorry it took so long to update this story. The only time I can go on during the week is Tuesday , Thursday , and Friday afternoon , for an hour. Monday and Wednesday I have Band practice , and when I get home my parents are already home. I can write on weekends at night too. :3 I will try to get another few chapters in this week.


End file.
